gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibike Totsugeki Rappa (Song)
Hibike Totsugeki Rappa (The Song of Charge) is one of OST from Girls und Panzer, it is The Character Song of Kinuyo Nishi. Lyrics: Hibike Totsugeki Rappa Singer: Kinuyo Nishi (Seto Asami) Anime: Girls und Panzer |- | style="padding:5px;" | ♦ LYRICS ♦ Japanese Lyrics= ---- いざ征かん、あの稜線の先　丘を越えて 見敵必殺の精神で　戦車前進 ---- 勇猛果敢であること、退けをとらない そうだな、退きはしない　道は前にしかない ---- 総員、準備はいいか？進め！進め！進め！ 決して諦めはしない、覚悟はいいな！ ---- 吶喊！ 敵に向かい、さあ突撃だ！これは散る為じゃない 死中に活を見出す策だ、最強の戦術だ 辛抱たまりません！さぁ突撃だ！これぞ快進撃だ もう一度言う、さぁ突撃だ！一気呵成に勝利を掴もう！ ---- いざ征かん、盟友のために　死地を越えて 敢闘精神を持って　戦車前進 ---- 喇叭の響き高らかに、総員起こし 朝から晩まで高めた、練度の成果見せる ---- いいぞ、あと一息！進め！進め！進め！ 興廃この一戦にあり、気合の極み！ ---- 推参！ 何度でも、それ突撃だ！猪突猛進じゃない 断固撃滅を誓った策だ、伝統の戦術だ 時ぞ至れり！それ突撃だ！大事な命令なので もう一度言う、さぁ突撃だ！勝利を掴もう！ ---- 嗚呼 我々はこれでいいのか…良くない！強くなりたい そうだ、各員一層奮励努力せよ！楔を撃ち込むぞ！ ---- 吶喊！ 今はただ、いざ突撃だ！散るな、花実を咲かせ！ 喇叭よ響け！それ突撃だ！皆の気持ちは常に一つだ！ |-|Japanese Romanji= ---- Iza yukan, ano ryousen no saki oka wo koete kenteki hissatsu no seishin de sensha zenshin Yuumou kakan de aru koto, hike wo toranai sou dana, shirizoki wa shinai michi wa mae ni shikanai Souin, junbi wa ii ka? susume! susume! susume! kesshite akirame wa shinai, kakugo wa ii na! ---- Tokkan! teki ni mukai, saa totsugeki da! kore wa chiru tame ja nai shichuu ni katsu wo miidasu saku da, saikyou no senjutsu da shinbou tamarimasen! saa totsugeki da! korezo kaishingeki da mou ichido iu, saa totsugeki da! ikkikasei ni shouri wo tsukamou! ---- Iza yukan, meiyuu no tame ni shichi wo koete kantou seishin wo motte sensha zenshin Rappa no hibiki takaraka ni, souin okoshi asa kara ban made takameta, rendo no seika miseru Ii zo, ato hitoiki! susume! susume! susume! kouhai kono issen ni ari, kiai no kiwami! ---- Suisan! nando demo, sore totsugeki da! chototsumoushin ja nai danko gekimetsu wo chikatta saku da, dentou no senjutsu da toki zo itareri! sore totsugeki da! daiji na meirei nano de mou ichido iu, saa totsugeki da! shouri wo tsukamou! ---- Aa ware ware wa kore de ii no ka... yoku nai! tsuyoku naritai sou da, kakuin issou funrei doryoku se yo! kusabi wo uchikomu zo! ---- tokkan! ima wa tada, iza totsugeki da! chiruna, hanami wo sakase! rappa yo hibike! sore totsugeki da! mina no kimochi wa tsune ni hitotsu da! |-|English Lyrics= ---- Over the hill on the front of the ridge line Tank advance in the spirit of the enemy's death Be bold and not get back Yes, there is no way to go back General, are you ready? Advance! Advance! Advance! Never give up, be prepared! ---- Forwards! Head to the enemy and it's a charge! This is not to scatter It is the strongest tactic that is a way to find life in the dead I am not patient! Come on! It's a good shot Say it again, it's a charge! Let's get the victory in one shot! ---- In a hurry, over the dead land for allies Tank battle forward with a spirit of dare At the height of the sound of a rose, all members are raised Show the results of the practice, enhanced from morning to evening That's good, one more breath! Advance! Advance! Advance! It is in this battle of agility and extremes of spirits! ---- Recommendation! As many times as it is! It is not a rush It is a traditional tactic that is a measure that vowed to slam Time to come! That's an assault! Because it is an important instruction Say it again, it's a charge! Get the victory! ---- Oh! Are we good at this ... not good! Want to become strong That's right, let's make every effort! I will shoot a kite! ---- Onwards! Now it's just a rush! Don't fall, bloom flowers! Resound! That's an assault! Everyone's feelings are always one! |} References *https://koigokoro.koibanashi.com/2017/06/hibike-totsugeki-rappa-kinuyo-nishi.html Category:Songs Category:Chi-Ha-Tan Girls' High School Academy